meeting old friends
by nation108
Summary: This takes place after Breaking Dawn. What if some one else finds out about Bella's secret of becoming a vampire? what would happen? how would things end? I'm sorry I'm terriable at reviews. please R&R!
1. more?

1

**1.**

_More? _Renesmee asked in her wonderful voice putting her hand on my face.

I saw the picture of her bottle empty and then of one where Rosalie went to get more.

"Edward?" Bella asked, "I know she doesn't like human food, but don't you think we could try again?"

"Do you think she would eat it?" I wondered.

"I don't know but I've been meaning to get out of the house and this would be a great time." She was deliberating why watching the TV on the new white couch in the living room.

"Let's go to Seattle, Bella needs new clothes too," Alice exalted. Not wasting a chance to go shop. "Seattle? Tomorrow it will not be sunny, I promise"

"Me too", Rosalie said, _I want a say in Nessie's new clothes, and some jeans for me_, she thought, _maybe a mirror also for that one wall…_

Jacob finally went home at some hours of the day and had not joined back with Sam; he will never be able to join back. They were on better ground though.

I heard a new mind open up… Bella! _Edward, Renesmee looks tired._ She thought in her pure voice in her head. I was momentarily distracted. Ever since Bella found out that her shield could be forced away, she had been practicing more. It was obvious the strain it took to pull it back.

I still loved hearing her voice ring in my head. She disliked talking out loud while Charlie or sometimes Jacob was around.

I stared at her and nodded. She got up and went to where Renesmee sat playing with her cup, and picked her up and walked towards me. She was so fluid and graceful I was still adjusting. With that we ran out the door Renesmee loved getting on Bella's back while she ran as her laughter tinkled out behind us.

We both leaped over the river and went through the island inspired house. Bella put Renesmee down to sleep, Renesmee started breathing deeply after about a minute.

We went to the sitting room to practice. Bella sat with her hand in her lap to concentrate. I took the seat in front of her to stare- my usual thing to do when I listen to her mind. She fought with the shield for sixtieth of a second and then brought her memories back I was one of the moments I always wondered about. Bella's first hunt.


	2. going shooping

2

**Well this chapter is really boring so ill post the next chapter too along with is sorry. I don't like long chapters though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight; in not the author or the publishing company**

In the morning Renesmee woke up. Bella went to go dress her in an 'Alice approved going out outfit'; which consisted of jeans, a white ruffle shirt, and a red jacket.

Then she came into our closet to change. She was still getting a grip on smelling out appropriate clothes. She found jeans and a lavender long sleeve shirt.

"Bella!" Alice raced into the closet "Dressing 101, when going out this is not ok. Wear this." she picked out a pale long sleeved dress that only went about to halfway down her thigh.

"No, where are we going? To a club or fashion show afterwards?" Bella said in disbelief.

"I like it but not for shopping" I added

"See Alice, when we go to a store I don't want to look like I'm going to a cocktail party." Bella explained

"I'm trying to show you how to use your closet to its best benefits." Alice explained "It's for your own good."

"No Alice, it's for your own pleasure" Bella said exasperated. "Plus I will look like I-

_So you need to dress how you should. I think you would look great in this. I know Edward would want to see you in this._ "Just try it on and I'll stop bothering you" Alice interjected. _Well, I will not say anything about the dress anyway._

"Ok, if you go away" Bella said.

She slipped off the jeans and put the dress on. It hugged her hips while floating lightly away from her torso. In a scoop neck, floating away from her arms, and gathering back together at the wrists. She looked so beautiful in the dress.

"I like it" I added "you look so beau-

"Yes Edward. Bella wear it" Alice commanded

"Alice no" Bella said "I'm going to wear the jeans and you-

"Ok good, at least I can do that." she stood still. _Which place will I find a top? What will go with that?_ She went strait to a garment bag and unzipped it. "Wear this; this will look really good on you." she held up a dark green shirt with a blue swirl pattern on it.

"I hate silk" Bella complained "but if it will make you go away…"

I tried to hide my laugh. Alice glared at me. "What side do you want?"

"Oh, I have to go with Bella's side, Even though yours makes sense. Bella will owe me for it." I said through my laughing.

"How will I owe you back?" Bella asked

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Good." She handed the shirt to Bella with a brilliant smile on her face for winning… again.

"Well, I still sided with you. You still owe me." I reminded her.

"Oh, I know." Bella answered. Alice walked away back to the house.

_Oh come on, stop, and wait till I'm not here anymore. _Alice complained.

We ran back to the house. I didn't hear Jacob in the house or anywhere. He must have gone home. Strange, he was always here by now. Everyone else was ready. We met at the garage and got into Alice's Porsche. Alice got into the driver's side reaching the pedals by just centimeters. Rosalie got into the passenger's side. Bella and Renesmee got into the back with me.

**Note: I love reviews, (hint hint). So please do review, i don't mind criticism I love getting feed back on everything.**

**Review here:**


	3. the old friend

3

**3.**

By the time we got to Seattle, it should have been about eleven o'clock. We dropped Alice, Rosalie and Bella off at a baby shop and I took the car down to a grocery store. I got Renesmee out of her car seat quick and easy. I heard lots of comments

_Sweet ride_ one man thought.

_My dream car…_ a girl said staring.

_I want one of those_, a woman thought. I walked into the grocery store with Renesmee in my arms.

I knew vaguely what was ok and what was so called "junk food" (we went to the junk food).

I let Renesmee choose some of the bags while I added others. We laugh together making people stop and stair. After about five minutes I heard my name, my head turned at human speed to look.

_Oh no,_ I thought Mike Newton was in Seattle. How?

_Is it possible?_ He thought. _Edward Cullen? No way._

This time I looked over while holding Renesmee hand I waved with my other "Mike? What a surprise to see you here." Oh crap.

_Is Bella with him? _He wondered. _Oh wait his _wife_. What does she not like about me? Somehow she likes him…_

"What are you doing here?" he asked annoyed and surprised.

"Getting some things Renesmee wanted." I looked down at her she was starring at me.

Mike looked down too. _What the… it looks just like him, _was his only assessment other than just staring at her. Renesmee looked up to stare at him, another shock. _She has Bella's eyes. They had a kid… already. No, they couldn't, she looks at least eight years old._

"Who is she?" No understanding that he said this out loud. _Is she related to him?_

"Mike this is Renesmee, Renesmee that's Mike Newton. She is my niece." I added as an after thought

"Nice to meet you, Mike!" Renesmee said. He turned back to me still wondering whether I was lying. He looked back at Renesmee and then at me.

"She looks a lot like you" he added. "How's Bella?"

_Why did she pick him over me? What's so great about Edward Cullen? So what if he has the good looks. He is a total stuck up snob… wait they have been married about 1 year. 9 months for pregnancy and the kid is about eight years… no way it's defiantly not possible. That's a relief._

Newton was defiantly getting on my nerves, again.


	4. just laugh

Newton was defiantly getting on my nerves, again.

"So how's life up your ally?" he asked trying to be casually, almost desperate to know what Bella is up to.

"Nothing really big, Renesmee mostly, I'm going to meet Bella soon too." I said trying to escape "Oh no look at the time I should be on my way."

I turned and started walking. _Bella?_ "Wait, want to have lunch together?" Perfect, he thought.

"Daddy?" Renesmee said holding a bag of Red Vines- red what a surprise.

_Daddy_ Mike thought _but he is really young 19 and an 8 year old not possible._

"Yes that's ok." I told her. I kissed her forehead.

We went to the check out counter, Mike followed still asking if he could go to lunch with us. My phone rang- saved by the bell- thank you! "I got to take this."

I walked a meter away and opened the phone "Yes Alice?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way."

"Well, hurry up right now it looks like 16 minutes. Plus get rid of Mike Newton. These bags are heavy."

"Alice, how much did you spend? You really need a budget" I told her disapprovingly.

There was a little rustling "I couldn't stop her. And she only got stuff for Renesmee. They say they are still going shopping for me." Bella complained.

I laughed "Okay I'll be right there."

I shut the phone, and took out my credit card. Mike was still there staring at Renesmee. She had her hand out wanting to tell him he smelled good.

"No. Not here. Okay?" I told her.

She pouted a bit but agreed.

I paid for the groceries and walked out of the store. Mike still stared at Renesmee, overwhelmed. At the car I saw what I had missed. Alice, Rosalie… and Bella.

Mike was still deliberating. He looked up and gasped. Everyone froze, except Renesmee who put out her arms for Bella to come pick her up.

"Mommy!"

Mike was so shocked looking at Bella. His heart went up to a much higher rate. He was trying to comprehend what had happened. What had changed?

Bella moved forward toward Mike moving slow even for a human. Mike snapped back to reality when Bella was within a few feet away.

_Wait 'mommy' no way. No way. No way. It is still not possible._ I could tell he was going to go insane over this. Thinking way to much at all the details.

_What happened? What happened to Bella? She looks like the rest of the Cullen's. Wait, this is an angel. Or a model. She also has a new title… mom. No way. This is way to weird._ Mike was trying to convince himself. This was going to make me burst into laughter.

"Are you okay Mike?" Bella asked, concern evident in her voice but shock colored it too.

_What, she sounds wonderful too. Wow, my imagination is getting away from me._ Mike was imagining holding hands with Bella while they were standing on clouds... I withheld a hiss.

"What kind of trouble did you get into Alice?" I asked to help change the conversation. Mostly to stop hearing Mike's fantasies, all which would never come true.


	5. the clothing fight

**Ok peoples… I know I'm a horrible person!!!! I have not written in sooo long!!!**

**I hate making excuses so ill keep it short! I have a life out side of fan fiction! I know it shocked me too!! **

**Any way I though as a treat for the 'almost day movie comes out' celebration I would sit on my but and write another chapter!!**

**Enjoy it! I know I did!!!!**

**Just to review: chapter 4:**

_What, she sounds wonderful too. Wow, my imagination is getting away from me._ Mike was imagining holding hands with Bella while they were standing on clouds... I withheld a hiss.

"What kind of trouble did you get into Alice?" I asked to help change the conversation. Mostly to stop hearing Mike's fantasies, all which would never come true.

**Chapter 5: the clothing fight**

Alice and Rosalie pulled out two outfits one a small summer dress. The other was jeans with a silk polka-dot shirt and a purple trench coat.

"Edward, we also need to go shopping we just need the car we couldn't carry all the bags" Rosalie said.

"Bella, why did you let them go overboard?" I said in mock disapproval.

"I tried, but they wouldn't listen. I think we should take Alice's credit cards away." Bella said.

"I don't think so. Alice would find away to spend money in the end." I said I let out a small chuckle. Bumping Alice with my hip.

"Wow…" Mike finally choked out. Following a lot of "uhhhhh's" and "whwhatt?"

"Well Mike, this is Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee" I said with a little sarcasm.

Rosalie was trying to choke down laughter, covering it down by coughing.

"Are you sure your ok, mike?" Bella asked concerned considering his heart was thumping at an unusual rate.

"I think I need to sit down. I'm imagining things." Mike replied.

"You know I really need to get home. Emmet and I have a date we need to get to."

"Yes, I have lots of shopping to do. Bella is wearing her old clothes still." Alice said in a dissertating tone. "Now, we are going shopping."

"I already have a larger closet than a bedroom, Alice, I don't need more clothes. No more cocktail dresses. Please. No more silk or satin. I like cotton." Bella said – she was never going to win by trying to talk Alice out of buying things.

"You can't wear those jeans again they have dirt on them and the hem is wet" Alice complained.

_What are they talking about? This is the most insane conversation. They are fighting over what clothes to wear. They all are wearing designer clothes._ This was making no sense to Mike. Too bad.

"I always can wash them. We do have a washing machine." Bella said

_Wow this is a weird argument…_Mike added.

"Why waste time washing stuff? Just replace it and give the old stuff to Good Will, right?" Bella added in a sarcastic tone.

_Edward, please talk some sense into Bella. Tell her to just get over it. Ok, you have lived with it, so can she._ Alice commanded.

"I'm not talking sides. This is not my fight." I told them "I think Bella looks beautiful in anything. Plus she –"

"Yes we know. Keep it to yourself, ok?" Alice complained. She started to walk towards the car, pulling the keys out of my hand.

"I need a new jacket," – she started mumbling to herself – _Bella needs more outfits, Rosalie need jeans. Edward needs a pullover jacket. Renesmee could also use some new clothes. She is growing so fast._ Alice recited to herself. _Not to mention Jasper, Emmet, Carslie, and Esme._

"Alice you don't need to spend your year's budget in one day," Bella warned. Rosalie giggled while I just sighed.

"You know what?" Mike said.

"No," Bella answered.

"Yes," Alice replied involuntary. Woops.

"I'm going to go home and lie down and you give me a call tomorrow and maybe we can meet for lunch sometime" Mike said while staring at Bella, taking in her from head to toes.

This was way too weird. He is asking Bella – my wife – out on a date… this was not normal. I wanted to seriously injure him!

"Bye," Bella said confusion plain on her face. Mike waved in return.

Yes it was short I know! I will try to post my next ASAP no promises with school though -me frowning- but review it will make me feel warm a fuzzy in side!!

Cookies all around!!! Chill out I have one more request! After this I may or ma not want to have the Cullen's meet another friend so… if you want to make a request on whom you would like that to be… or tell me to make up a whole new character!!! Think about it! And give me you response!!! Love hearing from you!!!


	6. mikes comes to visit

Hey guys thanks for everyone who review the last chapter, I love you all! Sorry I have not updates for like….. forever! But hey I don't believe in excuses so I will say… I'm just lazy… and I have school dedications… so I was unable! Onto something more interesting! I hope!

Disclaimer: if you think I own twilight you are just as nutty and unstable as the author that trashed twilight in the Brio magazine! (I though that was wrong and I sent her a letter if you want to know what I said to her ill PM it to you… I made her sound loony, it was fun!!! You should try it!)

Shout out!

Hey Sarah V. thanks I think Alice is crazy and scary too!

To: team edwacob lover of both, you inspired me! I was just lazy and didn't want to update!

Everyone else. I'm a slacker just go with that

Alice, and Rosalie had filled the car to the brim and were Having the rest be shipped to the forks mail office where they would get Emmett's Jeep and get the rest.

Today was a so far good it had been five days since the Mike Newton incident.

Bella didn't call Mike hoping he thought it was a hallucination.

We were lounging on the sofas in the living room. Renesmee was sitting on the ground playing dress up with Alice, while Alice drew new designs on a sketch pad.

"I guess that's Jacob." Rosalie said.

"Ummm, no this isn't good." Alice said cringing. "Bella hasn't eaten in a week and half. Look at her eyes –"

"Mike is coming!" I half shouted. I gritted my teeth together trying to hold back my fury.

"Oh no. Does he remember how to get here?" Bella said. Concern evident on her face.

Author~

Ok so again I just want to ask: what, do you my reader, want see next…?

Maybe the Cullen's will come back to forks and find a friend?

Do you want Renesmee to meet her parents' class mates from so long ago?

How about moving to Washington state university, and finding that someone else is going there too?

Or some other idea that I'm just not smart enough to think about! What ever you want I shall give!

Ok sooooo that big green button it's for reviewing! Use it! It is easy I promise! All you have to say is 'hi'


End file.
